


Once upon a nightmare

by ILikeCookiesLoads



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeCookiesLoads/pseuds/ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was new, he did not know who could be trusted and who could not, so when a dark figure came offering him help, of course he accepted, he could see him after all and that was new... a big mistake, one he regretted up until the day that he finally was rescued by the so called guardians of childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Jack had been born less then a week ago and he was, for lack of words, confused. He sat on the roof of one of the small houses in the village near the lake he had floated out of not long ago. He watched the people beneath him interact with each other. He sighed and rested his head on his hands, “what am I?” he whispered.

“Depends,” a dark voice said from behind him making Jack gasp and turn, big blue eyes stared into smaller golden ones. A tall grey skinny man dressed in black smiled to him, “good evening.”

“Y-you? can see me?” Jack tilted his head, “I thought-”

“Oh I can imagine, allow me to quickly explain,” he said taking a few steps forward so as to stand next to the child, “they... are of a different species to us, we, are spirits.”

“Spirits?”

“Yeah, we have powers, such as your flying and frost.”

“Oh, I think I get it... what’s your power?” he asked curiously looking up at the tall man.

“I control the shadows and reign over fear.”

Jack’s face scrunched up, “that sounds horrible,” he said innocently. 

The man just laughed an evil sounding laugh, “it kind of is, although, sorry to inform you but, the cold isn’t really well looked at by the humans either.”

Jack looked down, “I guess not.”

The man placed a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder before sitting down next to him, “don’t feel bad, Jack, the world need to be in balance, it’s no good to have too much of a good thing, besides, if you weren’t here winter would still rage, only there would not be anybody to control it.”

“So? Basically we just help things along?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I guess that’s not bad... but why can’t the humans see us?”

“Well, it’s kinda complicated, basically the short version is they don’t believe in us.”

“Believe in us?”

“Yeah, humans can only see that which they believe in, if they believed in Jack Frost they would see you with as much ease as they do each other but because they do not, you’re invisible to them.”

“Oh... so... how do you make them believe?”

“Well, for spirits like us, it’s a little complicated, but I do have a few ideas... how about you come home with me and we discuss some, perhaps we could form an alliance?” the man said as he stood up, smiling as he held out his hands to the child. Jack looked at it hesitantly before shrugging. 

“I got nothing better to do,” he said grabbing it and standing up, shaking it, “names Jack by the way, Jack Frost.”

“Yeah, I know, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet anyone who can see me!” Jack said grinning, “I was beginning to get depressed over all of this, thanks for explaining it to me, I owe you one!”

Pitch simply nodded in acknowledgement, “anyway, no time to dawdle, this way!”

Jack laughed following the strange man naively, not knowing of the trap he was about to walk into and how it would ruin his life for many many years.


	2. The Globe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call for help.

Three hundred years had passed since the day Jack made his first mistake in his immortal life, and what a mistake it had been, Jack limped down the hall, one hand holding his aching ribs the other pulling at the collar of black sand around his throat that seemed to be strangling him. He knew he wouldn’t actually make it anywhere but he tried non the less, he didn’t really know his way around the lair despite having lived there for three times the average mortal lifetime. He wondered if Pitch changed it every week or so on purpose to disorientate him or if it was just the constant darkness and moving shadows? 

Jack gasped when a familiar voice called his name, “Jaaack,” he sang softly.

The boy in question took a deep breath and ignoring the pain in his ankle suddenly ran in the opposite direction of the voice. He made it into an unfamiliar part of the lair and then he spot it, something he hadn’t seen in forever, light. His eyes widened and he sped up.

He felt a moment of disappointment when what he found was not the exit but instead a strange black globe covered in shiny golden lights. He stopped in front of it, not knowing what it was, but what he did know was that it produced light, the complete opposite to Pitch which meant it must be good, right?

Pitch watched the boy from the shadow, a grin plastered on his face, he was about to capture him with the nightmare sand he had been working on mastering for so many years when Jack did something with the globe Pitch had never seen happen. He touched it hesitantly, now, Pitch had touched the globe before, and nothing had happened, so Pitch never expected that when Jack touched it a sudden ray of light would burst out of it, pointing upwards.

Jack gasped and fell back, eyes wide. Pitch ran out of the shadows towards the globe, but before he arrived the light vanished. Jack curled in on himself at the sight of his torturer, “w-what was that?” he asked Pitch quietly.

Pitch growled, looking angry but before he lashed out he took a deep breath and calmed himself, “I don’t know, all I know is you shouldn’t have touched it!”

“I’m sorry...” Jack whispered looking down before glaring up at him, “but it’s your fault I ran here in the first place!”

Pitch grinned, “as always,” his grin disappeared as he glared at Jack, voice as cold as his expression, “back to your room before I decide to punish you for this as well.”

Jack stuck his tongue out at Pitch but did as he was told, walking down the dark hallways in search of the bedroom he always took so long to find. He frowned when he finally found it, closing the door slowly behind him he walked over to his bed, or what he used as a bed, in reality it was just a single blanket thrown on the cold hard ground. He closed his eyes tightly, “don’t cry...” he told himself, clenching his fists, “you’re stronger than that!” he told himself but even so he spent hours sobbing into his blanket as he waited for the nightmares to overtake him. 

Pitch meanwhile stood still by the globe, “what did he do?” he asked staring at it intently as if it would give him the answer, he was worried, he had never seen the globe react like that and he had no idea what it was it had done. Pitch began to regret having the globe at all, it wasn’t like it was his creation like the nightmares, in fact it was the complete opposite, a gift from the man in the moon back when he still hopped Pitch would change his ways and help protect the children, and that fact worried him. 

North, on the other hand, knew of that ability and when the emergency signal was activated on his globe informing him of how Pitch’s globe had been activated, he was thoroughly confused. Manny had after all explained to North hat the globe would only activate when someone truly needed the help of the guardians, but why Pitch could possibly need there help was beyond him, but then an idea occurred, perhaps it wasn’t Pitch who needed him but someone else who was in his lair and just so happened to find the globe. Did Pitch capture any spirits?

North shook his head, no, that wasn’t possible, there was no spirits missing as far as North knew and they hadn’t been informed, but then Pitch may have just caught that spirit? Oh well, only one way to find out, placing his big hand on the control panel to his globe he sent out the Aurora Borealis before sitting down to wait for the rest of the guardians.

Once all four guardians stood in the globe room, North stood up tall and explained the situation, pointing out especially how Manny had designed the globe so it couldn’t be a trap.

“So basically ya think Pitch has a prisoner in his lair that activated it?” Bunny asked. 

“Is only theory I can think of,” North confirmed. 

Tooth looked thoughtful, “well... I’m not sure but... well, even if it was Pitch, if Manny made it so it only activates when the person really needs us, we should go anyway, right?”

Sandy nodded, agreeing with Tooth.

“Sounds dangerous,” Bunny said before shrugging, “but Easter ain’t for a long time so I guess it should be entertaining, kill time and stuff.”

North laughed, “Christmas is not as far of but I should be okay to leave for a bit, I say we split up into two groups, that way if me and Bunny do not return you can inform other spirits and find us, and you have no need to leave job, sound good?”

Tooth frowned, “I don’t really like being left behind but I guess it would be stupid for us all to go just in case Pitch did find a way to activate it and it is a trap.”

Sandy also frowned at the idea of being left behind but nodded anyway before making a calendar appear above his head circling the date two days from then. North nodded, “if we are not back in two days you take it we are in trouble, yes, sounds like more than enough time.”

Bunny nodded, “so, any idea where Pitch is?”

“Yes, the globe tells me where the signal came form which will be where Pitch currently has lair, clever, right?”

“Yeah I guess, can we just get a move on,” Bunny said folding his arms.

North just laughed, “of course Bunny, we must hurry for somebody needs our help!”

After Tooth and Sandy wished the other two guardians good luck and North and Bunny had argued over what form of transport they would use finally deciding to meet at the location of the lair, they began there mission. 

Jack woke up suddenly, he had barely been asleep for a couple of hours and he immediately knew the reason for his sudden awakening wasn’t the horrible nightmare, he could sense an unfamiliar presence in the lair. At first he felt thrilled, maybe they where friendly? Then horrified as he noticed Pitch watching him from the doorway. 

“I know what you’re thinking and I want you to know this is your fault!” he shouted, “now stand.”

Jack looked confused as he stood up, but once up his mind cleared and he grinned, “so they are friendly!”

Pitch glared and suddenly slapped Jack hard making him wince, “ow.”

Pitch turned, “follow me, I expect full cooperation, any wrong move and...” he didn’t need to finish as the collar around Jack’s next became painfully tight, warning Jack of the consequences of disobedience. 

Pitch led him to the main hall of his lair where the beautiful globe stood, Jack stood still for a moment waiting for something to happen before he got bored, “so what?”

“You’ve attracted some old enemies of mine here.”

“You have enemies? Oh wait! You told me about them... the guardians, right?”

“Yes, the Bunny and the Russian.”

“Cool!”

“It is not cool,” Pitch scolded, rolling his eyes, “listen, child, I will make this clear, say one thing wrong, make one wrong move and I will punish you ten times worse than those small cuts from earlier,” he threatened coldly. 

Jack just stuck his tongue out at Pitch but the Nightmare King could feel his fear and knew the winter child took the threat seriously and would be obedient. 

A loud bang warned the two of the guardians presence, “so much for a sneak attack...” Bunny whispered as North appeared out of the shadows with his dual swords, Bunny followed close behind, boomerangs raised.

“Oh, hello, what could possibly bring such powerful beings such as yourselves to my dark lair at this time of night?” Pitch asked mockingly. 

Bunny growled, “oh I’m sure you already know.”

“We received a distress signal from your globe, Pitch.”

“Distress signal?” Pitch laughed, “is that it? Well I can assure you it was a mistake, I didn’t even know such a thing existed.”

North glared, “it was no mistake Pitch, the globe would only send it if the person who activated it truly needed help,” North moved his gaze over to the child standing behind Pitch, “and I’m guessing it isn’t you who needs out help, Pitch.”

Jack looked shocked and took a step back unsure how to act, these people were obviously the good guys but he didn’t want to risk receiving Pitch’s punishment, would they rescue him or were they just here to fight Pitch?

“Oh I see, well I can assure you, Jack here is in no need of your help, he has lived with me ever since he was born and likes it here, right, Jack?”

Jack looked uncertain for a moment before gasping as his collar tightened, “y-yeah!” he nodded, “of course I do,” he added as the collar loosened. 

Bunny growled, “you’re not fooling anybody, Pitch, we saw him flinch!”

Pitch laughed suddenly pulling a strangely shaped staff out of the shadows before handing it over to Jack, “oh, perhaps this will convince you,” he said grinning, “Jack, show them what you think of them.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to complain before shaking his head, closing it and held the staff close, pulling his hood up and letting his face take on a cold expression, “yes Pitch, as you wish.”

Neither of the two guardians expected the amount of power that came out of the small child, the ice encased them freezing them in that spot, up until there necks. Both struggled desperately. Pitch laughed, “good boy,” he said ruffling the pails boys white hair, taking the hood of.

The boy growled handing Pitch his staff, “I’m going to my room!” he shouted stomping of, obviously not happy with what had just happened.

Pitch laughed, even more entertained, “so, now do you think he needs your help?”

“What the bloody hell is that child?!” Bunny demanded.

“A winter spirit,” Pitch explained, “as you can imagine my darkness and his coldness mix surprisingly well.”

“Wait, so he really is with you?” 

“Of course, always has been ever since I found him back when he was first created, you would be surprised by how loyal he is,” Pitch lied.

“But the globe...”

“An accident, like I said, Jack may be my ally but he still has trouble with the nightmares, he probably activated it by mistake.”

“So now what?” Bunny asked looking about ready to explode from anger.

“Now it seems I have two beautiful new prisoners,” Pitch grinned showing his pointed teeth. 

Later Pitch found himself desperately trying to convince Jack out of his room, “come on! It wasn’t that bad!”

“They wanted to help me and you made me attack them!” he shouted, tears falling down his face holding the blanket tightly around him. 

“Well I couldn’t just let them take my little winter sprite away form me now could I?” he said cuddling him.

“I’m a winter spirit!” Jack shouted angrily.

Pitch just laughed, “that’s the Jack I know and care about.”

“You don’t give a fuck about me!”

“Now that’s not true-”

“My foot hurts.”

Pitch frowned, “listen, how about I get some bandages and food and-”

“Forget it! I know I’m just a tool to you, Pitch, and don’t worry, it won’t affect my loyalty, you know perfectly well I only obey from fear of punishment and not actual loyalty.”

Pitch stood up tall, “fine if all you consider yourself as a tool then you can stay locked up here with no food or water until I need you!” Pitch shouted and left, locking the door behind him. Jack flinched at the sound of the door being slammed and cuddled himself close. 

North and Bunny had been forcefully knocked unconscious back in the main hall, now after several hours they were both awakening to find themselves in a small dark and cold room, the ice had melted but the door was locked and there was no way out.

“I’m guessing he took anything that could serve as an escape route away form you North?”

“Yes, all globes and other weapons or tools are gone,” North said sadly.

Bunny sighed and sat down, “I can’t make a tunnel, too much magic and there’s clearly a barrier but perhaps... I may be able to do something a bit smaller?”

“Hm? You have plan?”

Bunny nodded and looked at the ground, it wasn’t dirt but it would have to do, carefully he tried his best using all his power to grow a single flower which then turned into an egg which Bunny picked.

“An egg?” North raised an eyebrow.

Bunny just grinned, “a weapon,” he said before throwing it at the door, it exploded knocking the door down.

North laughed, not bothering to stay quiet after the explosion, “very good, Bunny, that is most useful!”

Bunny grinned, “now come on! We best get out of here quick!”

Jack gasped at the loud boom, he looked around before quickly running to the door, he peered into the lock before carefully pulling a piece of wire out his pocket and picking the lock, he had never done this before, letting Pitch believe that locking the door truly did keep Jack locked away, saving the reveal of this ability for the right time. And if this people really were Pitch’s enemy this may well be his only chance. 

North and Bunny truly did have no idea where they were going, they walked around aimlessly for a bit until a sudden movement drew their attention, they quickly followed until they found themselves standing at the opposite side of a long hall to the small spirit from earlier.

The spirit, Jack, looked at them with big blue eyes, he had slightly shocked them and knew it, he grinned, holding up the possessions of both guardians in one hand.

Bunny gasped then growled, “give them back!”

Jack laughed, “on one condition!”

North placed a hand in front of Bunny before he could reply, nodding, “what would that be?”

“I want out of here,” he said with a grin. 

“What? Why should we trust you! You said yourself you were with Pitch.”

Jack’s expression went cold not that they could really see how drastic the change was, most of his face was hidden in the shadow of his hood, “Pitch is not my ally, I had to-”

“You attacked us!”

Jack frowned further, “fine, how about this,” he placed the items on the floor along with his staff and took a few steps back, “you take me as a prisoner,” he said holding his arms out. 

North and Bunny both looked at each other, surprised by the suggestion, finally North sighed, “Bunny, we cannot just leave him here, Pitch may have-”

“I don’t believe him.”

“Then we take him as prisoner,” North said, “there is no harm in that?”

Bunny growled, “I don’t trust him.”

North nodded, “I know Bunny, but we must consider possibility of him being innocent.” 

Bunny growled, “fine! Tie him up and bring him with us, whatever!”

North laughed approaching and grabbing his stuff, searching for a moment find he didn’t having anything to actually tie him up with. He was about to suggest he just hold the boy close when the boy knelt down and pulled some of the leather of his trousers, “here.”

North smiled and took it, “don’t worry, I won’t tie it tight, it’s only until we get to safety, okay?”

Bunny rolled his eyes as North tied the arms behind his back, “he could probably break that old thing with near to no effort,” Bunny mumbled as he picked up his stuff and grabbed the staff, “just don’t say I didn’t warn you if he betrays us later on.”

North just laughed as he led the child in the direction he believed the exit to be, “so, how did you end up with Pitch in first place?” North asked.

“He tricked me, a long time ago, back when I was a new spirit, I didn’t really know much, he told me he’d help me and I believed him.”

“Are you not afraid you are making similar mistake now?” North asked.

“Maybe, but really I just want to get away from Pitch... I-I... I can’t take much more of it...” he sounded almost frightened at the last bit and North squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

Jack flinched as he remembered how Pitch had done a similar thing back when he first found him. North frowned at the reaction but decided not to question it. They walked for a while when suddenly a voice could be heard from the shadows. 

“There you are Jack... I’ve been searching for you all over the place, have the mean guardians gone and captured you?” he asked, laughing as he walked out of the shadows, nightmares appearing around him, both guardians stood in front of the winter spirit protectively.

“No, I went to them,” Jack said, glaring.

“Is that so?” he laughed harder, “you know Jack, if you wanted to be tied up I would have happily obliged, you didn’t have to go and search for your enemies to do it.”

Jack flinched but had no time to reply as Bunny threw a boomerang destroying one nightmare just for it to be replaced by another.

“This is an unfair match, we’re in Pitch’s own territory.”

“Any suggestion?” Bunny asked.

Jack frowned and looked at Pitch closing his eyes and concentrating hard he forced all the power he could without his staff out suddenly freezing the feet of all the nightmares and Pitch, leaving stuck in that spot, Jack gasped for breath as he fell just for North to catch him, he looked up weakly, “it won’t last long, must hurry...” he whispered.

North nodded and quickly picked Jack up, motioning for Bunny to follow as they ran as fast as they could. 

“You will pay for this!” Pitch shouted.

Bunny led the way, North not far behind holding onto Jack tightly, “come on, stay awake,” North whispered, holding him closer.

Jack gave a small nod so as to say he heard him, opening his eyes to look at what was going on and show North he was awake. North smiled slightly before speeding up. He managed to catch up with Bunny who obviously wasn’t running at full speed, “we need to find the way out North...!”

“Wait!” North suddenly stopped, “the snow globe!”

“Idiot! You should have though of that sooner!” 

North quickly apologized as he handed Jack to Bunny and pulled out a snow globe and whispered into it before throwing it to the ground, a beautiful colourful portal straight to the north pole appeared before them. Jack gasped and pressed against Bunny, closing his eyes tightly as the bright light burned his sensitive blue eyes after so many years in the darkness. 

Bunny didn’t pay him any notice as he hopped though, landing on his feet at the north pole, he sighed as North landed next to him, laughing. Bunny growled, “that was not funny North! That could have easily gone very wrong!”

Jack slowly opened his eyes just a tiny bit to see Bunny and North arguing, he carefully pulled away from Bunny who didn’t hesitated to put him on the ground, Jack gasped as his legs gave way grabbing onto Bunny just to knock him down to.

“Hey!”

“Sorry...”

“Oh Jack!” North was quick to help the child up ignoring Bunny, “are you okay? You used much energy to take out Pitch, no?”

“He made no more ice then when he froze us,” Bunny pointed out as he stood up, still glaring at Jack.

“I had my staff then...” Jack explained, “I usually can only do frost without it but I have practised, I was scared I would need to use it one day...”

North nodded, “that was very wise of you Jack, it came in much use today,” North praised helping Jack to a nearby sofa.

“Thank you,” Jack said, looking up at North appreciatively with those big blue eyes. 

North smiled, nodding, immediately falling for the big child like blue eyes, “hopefully you will not need those powers again, we are here to protect you now.”

Jack smiled up at North before something caught his eye, looking behind North, his eyes filled with wonder and his mouth was left open, North turned around, the door was open revealing a small part of the workshop, toys flying though the air and bright lights. North laughed, “later, after you are rested, I will give you tour, you like that no?”

Jack gasped, “really? Tour of what? Where are we? What are they?”

North laughed even harder, “of course, you are at North Pole, in my workshop, You know of Santa’s workshop, right?”

“I know what Pitch has told me about it...”

“Well, later I will properly make sure you understand, you must not trust what Pitch told you, okay?”

Jack nodded, “I won’t.”

Bunny frowned, “North, listen, don’t get to attached, we still don’t know if we can trust him.”

North crossed arms, “Bunny, do not be so distrustful, the boy helped us.”

“I know, I’m just saying, he was both the reason of our capture and escape, I say we should at least take some caution,” Bunny suggested, “such as perhaps keeping this,” he held up Jack’s staff, “away from him, also I suggest you stay with him while I call the others.”

North shook his head, “fair enough, that is okay with you Jack?”

Jack nodded, “Pitch never let me have my staff so I’m used to it’s absence by now,” he smiled up at North who had to hold back from flinching, any comparison between him and Pitch felt like an insult although he knew Jack did not see it that way, if anything he was trying to make it out as a less hurtful thing than it probably was.

North looked at his swords and wondered how he would feel in unknown territory without them, he of course had no idea just how strong the connection between Jack and his staff was, although, despite that the happiness and wonder Jack felt about being away from the horrible lair was enough to allow him to forget about the simple item being absent. 

After Bunny left, North sat down on the sofa next to Jack, “so, you are called Jack, right? And you are winter spirit?”

Jack smiled and nodded, “Jack Frost, Winter Spirit and rider of the northern wind... well that’s what Pitch told me, I mean, most of it, Jack Frost was told to me by the moon...”

“The Moon?” North looked surprised, the Moon did not usually make seasonal spirits.

“Yep, he pulled me out of the lake and told me my name, but that was a long time ago, or at least I think so... I kinda lost track of time.”

North nodded, “I understand, well from what I’ve seen of you so far, winter definitely fits in with you, as for the wind, have you ever flown before?”

“Sort of, I rode it when I was first created although I’m not very good, I haven’t flown it since then, the wind didn’t make it underground to where Pitch kept me.”

North nodded, “I see...” North scanned the child, frowning, “I’m guessing Pitch did not take very good care of you?”

Jack looked down and frowned, “not really... he kinda hurts me... he says it’s basic discipline but...” tears filled his eyes, “I can’t take it any more, it hurts and it’s dark and I can’t have my staff, he pulled his legs close.” 

North’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled the kid close, “hey, it’s okay,” Jack flinched as his ankle was moved, North pulled away and gasped as he noticed the injury.

“When did that happen?” he asked frantically.

“My foot? Oh, not too long ago, just before I found that globe... I-I tried to escape and... it didn’t go too well, but it’s nothing serious.”

North frowned, shaking his head, “have you any other injuries?”

Jack hesitated, “my ribs I guess, but still nothing serious, just need some rest and I’ll be as good as new, sometimes Pitch gives me bandages when there’s a lot of blood but otherwise he won’t bother.”

North shook his head, “well it won’t be like that here! We will take you to infirmary and get yetis working on you immediately!” he said and moved to pick him up.

Jack frowned and pulled away, “won’t the Easter Bunny get upset?”

“Bunny? I will tell elf to send him message, it is fine!” 

Jack frowned but shrugged, “okay,” he whispered before yawning, North smiled and leaned down grabbing Jack and watching as he fell into a deep sleep within his arms. But before North has a chance to appreciate the peaceful sight he realizes that it wasn’t beautiful golden sand images that began to dance above his head but instead ugly black images that soon formed into scenes that could perfectly have originated from a horror film. 

North gasped and nearly dropped Jack but was quick to place him on the sofa, desperately attempting to wake the child, but it was useless. Before he could fully panic Bunny returned with the other guardians, North looked up, eyes widening, “Sandy!”

Sandy formed a question mark above his head and quickly floated over.  
“You must help! I do not know what it is but this black stuff, it is scaring him!”

Sandy frowned and looked at the strange child and then to the nightmare, he touched it and it quickly changed to gold forming some dolphins happily playing with a carefree looking winter spirit. 

North sighed with relief, “I am sorry, I overacted but...”

Before he could finish Tooth interrupted with a gasp, “Bunny! You did not tell us he was a child!” Tooth flew over looking down at Jack, eyes filled with passion, “he’s beautiful! How old is he? Thirteen? Fourteen?”

“He is a spirit, Tooth, he is probably hundreds of years old,” Bunny said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh who cares about that! As long as he thinks like a child! Oh I can’t wait to meet him and see his teeth! I bet he has a beautiful smile!” she said excitedly. 

North was close to Jack, looking at him carefully, “he has suffered a lot,” he spoke seriously, something unusual for the child like man, “he needs to go to the infirmary now, his foot is injured and so are his ribs,” he said, then looked at Bunny, “even if he was with Pitch, Pitch has abused him horribly.”

Bunny crossed his arms, “listen, North, I do not trust him, he says it was Pitch, but he may have got hurt in a battle with some other spirit, until I am proven otherwise, I am going to believe he is trouble, okay?”

North sighed, “fine, just please, do not hurt him, not physically and not mentally either, if he was tricked by Pitch, you are hurting him with your accusations.”

Bunny sighed, “fine, I will respect him, but I want precaution with him.”

North nodded, “fine, deal.”


End file.
